The objectives of this project are: 1. To investigate possible differences in the frequency distribution of the haptoglobins and dermatoglyphic patterns between children and adults. 2. To establish possible associations between various clinical anomalies and dermatoglyphic features. 3. To establish suitable normal control panels, Caucasian and Negro and male and female, which may be used in future studies to determine associations between dermatoglyphics and diseases or to be used as normal controls for comparison with older individuals, in aging studies including those of the GRC longitudinal study. Sera and prints were collected from each participant of the longitudinal study. The sera were evaluated for the main haptoglobin types through starch gel electrophoresis. The Hp 1-1 or Hp 2-1 will further be subtyped through column electrophoresis. Dermatoglyphics were also collected from patients with leukemia, Down's syndrome, congenital heart and other diseases, and their sibs and parents. Normal controls were obtained from seven year old Caucasian and Negro, male and female, participants of the Perinatal Study Branch, at Boston and Baltimore.